Chris (Canon)
Christopher, known to his friends as Chris, is a canon character, and one of the eight main canon protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by the actor, Noah Fleiss. Appearance Chris, along with Hannah, is one of the two members of the group that wears black rectangular glasses. He has dark blond hair worn in a faux-hawk style and dons a layered light brown jacket over a green commando-style sweater. Early on, in the game, he will already receive a large bruise on the left side of his forehead, from one of the encounters with The Psycho. In the prologue, Chris wears a grey-patterned designed plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. Personality Described as methodical, protective, and humorous, Chris's three highest base traits are charitable, funny, and curious. He's very affable, and has a witty sense of humor which can be off-putting to his friends. He's analytical, not one to believe in the occult and isn't easily scared. Chris is also a lover of gadgets, and can't go long without looking at his phone screen. He dreams of being an app designer. He also loves technology, and can't stand a place without Internet access. Possible Deaths * If the player fails the quick-time events, Chris can be decapitated by a Wendigo, while joining The Stranger in a search to find Josh. * If the player chooses to shoot Ashley (whether or not she implores him to do it), Ashley will not open the door when Chris is trapped outside and the Wendigo will decapitate him. * If the player sends Chris off to follow the voice in the tunnels and he opens the trap door, he will be decapitated by a Wendigo. * If Ashley opened the trap door and was killed and if Chris goes to investigate, he will find her hat on the ground. He can either open the trap door again or attempt to leave, both will result in him being decapitated by a Wendigo. If Chris chooses to rejoin the group, he will also be decapitated. Relationships Ashley Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Depending on the player's choices you can either have them start a relationship, remain friends, or grow cold to one another. Chris' highest base relationships in the game are with Ashley and Josh. Chris confesses his feeling to her when they are both subjected to the gun trial. If Chris attempts to sacrifice his life to save Ashley by shooting himself, or refuses to shoot the gun at all, she will tell him to "come back safe" and kisses him before he leaves to search for Josh. If Chris dies after this point, Ashley will be fairly distraught for the rest of the night. However, if Chris decides to shoot Ashley to save himself, she will pay him back by locking him out of the lodge while a Wendigo is after him, causing him to be killed. When Mike questions her on this, she will back away and simply say that "it was too late." Hannah Washington Chris is one of the only three survivors, and one of the only four playable characters, to not take part in the prank on Hannah. Despite his lack of involvement, Hannah (as a Wendigo) shows little mercy and swiftly decapitates him if allowed by the player's actions. Jessica Jessica, along with Matt, is tied for Chris' lowest base relationship. He does not respect her enough to give her privacy, as shown when he stole and read her letter intended for Mike. Josh Washington According to the relationship menu, Chris is Josh's best friend. They often joke around and talk about Chris' relationship, or lack thereof, with Ashley. Josh encourages Chris to go for it, playfully teasing him about checking how his "blood is flowing" when he brings Ashley up, and telling him that now is the time to make his move on her. Chris can either agree or disagree, but either way, it's clear the two have a close, friendly relationship, and Josh wants to see him happy and with Ashley. When Mike claims that Josh killed Jessica, Chris has the option to express skepticism that Josh has the capacity to actually hurt her. Their relationship is strong enough to have Chris risk his life to get him from the shed. Chris reasons that even though Josh may have tricked and tortured them, he owes it to him to try and save him because they are best friends. However, if he chose to hit Josh in the shed and he survives the night, he will be unrepentant about his actions, saying that "Josh was trying to fuck with their heads." Matt Matt and Chris do not get along well, though they are not shown interacting much. He and Jessica start off with the lowest relationships with Chris. Sam Sam starts off as Chris' third highest relationship. Chris and Sam are good friends. She can be seen affectionately punching his shoulder and laughing as he dances while doing target practice. As an avid animal lover, Sam's relationship with Chris is negatively affected if Chris shoots a squirrel, possibly one that Sam had just fed, at the shooting range in Chapter 1. Their relationship also degrades if Sam chooses to snoop on his phone. He seems to listen to what she has to say, as he can tell Ashley about Sam's worries that they are being followed by the former staff member of the lodge when listing evidence early on in the game. Chris is very concerned about Sam when he and Ashley aren't able to find her immediately in the lodge. He calls out her name a few times while searching for her, and can convince an uncertain Ashley that they need to continue for Sam's sake, worried that she's been taken by the same person who killed Josh. Michael Munroe Mike and Chris do not have a lot of interaction in the game, and indeed seem like very different people personality-wise. However, when the group comes back together in Chapter 7 and find out the truth about who the masked man is, it's Chris and Mike that take Josh out to the shed and tie him up. Based on who Chris chose to sacrifice during the sawblade trap, Josh will choose to antagonize one of them (regarding their romantic interests, respectively) and Chris has the option to disarm Mike when Mike gets frustrated and points a gun at Josh to stop his antagonizing. If Chris hits him, there's an awkward moment between the two as Mike claims that Chris 'knows him better' than to believe he'd actually hurt Josh, and Chris asks that Mike warn him next time, implying they actually are at least good friends, though we see little of it in the game. Later, they interact again; when the Stranger comes to the lodge, Chris can either open the door for Mike or ask that Mike give him the gun and have Mike open the door. When Mike protests giving up the gun, Chris claims that Mike can "take whatever it is with sheer good looks and muscles", and Mike agrees, handing him the gun. Chris also subtly gives Mike the opinion that he believes Emily needs to leave the lodge if she's bitten by the Wendigo in the mine, yet seems frightened if Mike chooses to shoot Emily. Notes * The scene where Ashley sees Chris's decapitated head coming to rest outside the lodge door bears similarities to Kriemhild's discovery of Siegfried's corpse in the Nibelungenlied. Similar also to the discovery of Tom's (James Cagney) corpse in the 1931 gangster film "The Public Enemy". * Chris is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Matt - to have determinant playable segments. ** Chris has only one in Chapter 9. * Chris is the only character who cannot die in Chapter 10. This means he will be confirmed alive if he makes it till Chapter 10. * Chris is tied with Matt for finding the second most totem possible, with five. ** He can also find half of the total Loss totems. * Chris's actor, Noah Fleiss, was originally not credited in the ending credits. However, this was corrected in the version 1.02 patch. * If he survives, he will be the first to be interviewed. * Chris' dream job is app designer. * Chris loves technology and hates going anywhere without Wi-Fi. * Chris is voted most likely to build an app. * In ten years, Chris hopes to see himself somewhere with better broadband. * Chris' highest traits are funny, curious, and charitable. * Chris' lowest traits are brave, romantic, and honest. * Chris' highest relationship status is with Ashley and Josh. * Chris' lowest relationship status is with Jessica and Matt. * He has a fear of failure. Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Characters